Le retour de Patrick Jane
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS - Suite du cycle Sacramento 1900 - "Reboot" de la série en univers alternatif.


**Disclaimer**

**Je ne possède ne rien les personnages du mentaliste**

**Commentaire**

**Retour à ce que j'ai appelé le cycle "Sacramento 1900" (cf mon profil), ou le mentaliste à la sauce début du XXème siècle.**

**Jane sort de l'institut, il reprend la route de la vie.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose de nouveau.**

**Peut-être le début de nouvelles aventures.**

**Je vous invite à lire d'abord les trois histoires : La traque de Red John, Jane à la folie (OS) et Qui êtes vous Red John? (OS) pour tout remettre dans l'ordre.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**San Francisco, 1902**

Lorsque les portes de l'Institut St John, anciennement Hôpital Saint Mary (1), s'ouvrirent, les poumons de Patrick Jane s'emplirent de l'air le plus vivifiant qu'il ait connu depuis 18 mois.

Il lui suffisait maintenant de passer la petite porte de bois pour se retrouver à nouveau dans le grand monde.

Il avait déposé sa petite valise à ses pieds, prenant quelques instant pour bien réaliser ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, il renaissait.

Tellement de temps, tellement de souffrance depuis cette funeste journée où il avait tout perdu (2).

C'était une autre vie.

.

Depuis l'arrivée du Dr Muller, une femme, quelques mois auparavant, il avait progressé comme jamais il aurait espéré.

A l'arrivée du nouveau docteur, les séances d'électro-chocs avaient été annulées pour tous les malades. De nouveaux « protocoles », tel était le mot qu'elle employait pour parler des traitements, avaient été mis en place.

Il avait immédiatement émergé.

Elle le connaissait, avait-elle dit. Elle avait vu certains de ses spectacles, quand il était encore le « grand » Patrick Jane.

Elle avait décidé de le sortir de son état catatonique coûte que coûte. De le guérir. De lui redonner goût à la vie. Il pensait qu'elle voulait plutôt le dégoûter de la mort.

Elle avait apporté avec elle de nouvelles méthodes : elle parlait aux patients.

Son grand ménage avait provoqué de tels bouleversements que la moitié des médecins et des infirmières avaient quitté l'établissement. Une nouvelle équipe avait pris le relais, tous connus du Dr Muller.

Quand, avant, on se contentait de parquer les malades comme des bêtes jusqu'à ce qu'ils crèvent, elle avait imposé un nouveau respect, une nouvelle place à ce qu'elle appelait ses « Persée sans fil », en référence au couple mythique Persée et Ariane. Et en creux, bien entendu, la figure du minotaure.

Parce qu'en chacun d'eux, en chacun des malades qu'elle traitait, le Dr Muller voyait une bête immonde tapie dans l'obscurité, prête à fondre sur sa proie.

Les soigner, c'était leur apprendre à affronter ce monstre.

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué un jour.

Et il avait appris.

Son Minotaure s'appelait Red John.

Dès le moment où il avait vocalisé son nom, Jane parut aller mieux.

Apprivoiser la haine et la colère. Réapprendre à vivre.

Le Dr Muller avait tout repris avec Patrick Jane. Les moindres gestes élémentaires avaient été répétés maintes fois, rabâchés comme une récitation qu'on révise.

.

La porte était grande ouverte devant lui. Un pas de plus et c'était le saut dans l'inconnu. La lumière extérieure, comme un paradoxe, comme un contre-point aux ténèbres de l'Institut, lui tendait les bras.

Et si dehors, il reperdait pied ?

- Patrick ?

Il se retourna et le Dr Muller se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Patrick ayez confiance… Vous ne serez jamais seul, là dehors…

.

Lisbon était venue une fois se souvenait-il (3). Dans un certain brouillard, il l'entrevoyait au milieu du jardin. Et lui qui pleurait. Elle n'était plus revenue. Sacramento était très loin. Elle lui avait écrit, cependant, régulièrement, une fois tous les deux mois et ce, bien qu'il n'ait jamais répondu.

Toutes les lettres avaient été mises de côté jusqu'à l'arrivée du Dr Muller ; on avait considéré que Jane n'était pas en état émotionnel et physique de les lire. C'était presque une chance qu'elles n'aient pas été détruites.

Il avait tout lu en une seule soirée, dévorant chaque feuillet, goûtant un à un ces mots qui venaient de l'extérieur, d'une personne qu'il avait à peine croisée et qui pourtant lui parlait comme à un ami.

Lisbon lui racontait la nouvelle vie de CBI, ses nouvelles responsabilités, ses réussites, ses échecs, espérait le revoir bientôt, peut-être pourraient-ils à nouveau travailler ensemble ?

C'est dans ces moments que son esprit se reportait alors vers Red John, cette ordure qui lui avait enlevé sa femme et sa fille.

Il se promit plus de mille fois de le retrouver et de lui faire la peau.

Il ne savait pas comment, il ne savait pas où , mais il se le promit.

.

- Merci Docteur Muller… Dit Jane en prenant la petite valise par la poignée.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Sophie, Patrick… Je ne suis plus votre docteur… vous êtes libre…

- Merci Sophie…

Il se dirigea vers la lumière.

Il sourit à cette évocation biblique.

.

Avait-il maudit Dieu ?

Non.

_Dieu n'existe pas_.

.

Il déposa un pied hors de l'Institut et ses yeux durent se réhabituer au grand et beau soleil de Californie. Il mit une main en visière, au-dessus de ses sourcils pour essayer de décrypter son environnement. Les mots de Sophie le frappèrent encore plus maintenant qu'il était _vraiment _dehors : _Vous êtes libre_.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une mine aussi déconfite… On dirait que tu as fais une bringue d'enfer pendant presque deux ans…

Jane reconnut la voix de Cho. Il chercha un peu à sa droite et devina la silhouette de son comparse.

- Je te mets au défi de faire mieux, Cho… dit-il.

- Je vois, en tout cas, que tu n'as pas perdu ta répartie…

- Je suis encore un peu rouillé… donne-moi quelques jours et je te clouerai le bec en moins de deux.

Maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient acclimatés, il vit Cho identique à lui-même : malgré le temps, il n'avait pas bougé. Il se tenait devant une sorte de charrette couverte, tirée par deux chevaux.

Cho fit quelques pas et prit Jane dans ses bras en lui donnant quelques frappes, courtes mais puissantes, dans le dos.

- Ce que tu m'as manqué… mon ami…

Une vague d'émotion envahit Jane qui ne savait plus comment réagir.

Sophie lui avait réappris un semblant de vie sociale mais cette marque d'affection soudaine le laissait perplexe. Son premier geste aurait été de repousser Cho, mais il se fit violence et ferma ses bras dans le dos de son partenaire.

L'embrassade ne dura pas et Cho recula rapidement, essayant de reprendre une constitution plus « digne ».

- Tu sais Patrick… Je ne suis pas seul…

- Ah ?

La porte du véhicule s'ouvrit et Lisbon apparut à son tour. Elle portait l'exacte même robe bleue foncée que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Elle s'approcha et il fit un pas en avant. Il y eut un moment de flottement, leur regard se croisèrent, indécis et elle tendit la main.

- Contente de vous revoir Jane.

Dans ses lettres, elle s'était autorisée à l'appeler « Patrick ». Il ne voulut pas relever plus que cela. Il se serrèrent rapidement la main.

- Merci, Lisbon… Je…

Cho s'éclipsa, faisant semblant de vérifier quelque chose avec le propriétaire des chevaux. Jane reprit en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Lisbon.

- Je… voulais vous dire que vos lettres… elles m'ont beaucoup aidé…

- C'était normal…

- Non… je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui sans le Dr Muller mais je ne serais pas non plus ici sans vos lettres… Merci… merci beaucoup…

Il tendit la main à son tour, une main que saisit Lisbon et qu'elle garda quelques instants. Jane sentit une douce chaleur, une électricité bénéfique qui transitait entre elle et lui. Il sentit alors une vague d'apaisement. Pendant une seconde, le poids de sa colère disparut.

Elle lui sourit et lâcha la main de Jane qui resta une seconde suspendue en l'air.

- Vous savez ce que vous voulez faire, maintenant ?

- A part avoir un repas décent, vous voulez dire?

Un petit éclat de rire sortit de la gorge de Lisbon.

- Oui ! A part un repas décent… Je veux dire après… Vous allez reprendre la route ?

Elle était redevenue sérieuse tout à coup.

- Hors de question… dit Jane, assombri… hors de question…

- Vous voudriez travailler avec nous ? A CBI ?

Cho vint les rejoindre à l'évocation de CBI. Jane le regarda en cherchant dans les yeux de son ami une réponse.

- Tu devrais venir à Sacramento… on serait à nouveau ensemble… tu peux rendre beaucoup de service… tel que je te connais… fit Cho.

- Je devrais entrer dans les forces de l'ordre ? Vous savez Lisbon, l'autorité… c'est pas trop mon truc…

Pour la seconde fois, Lisbon rit de bon cœur.

- Non, Jane… vous serez consultant… juste consultant… les mêmes règles que…

Elle laissa la phrase en suspend, trop de souvenirs étaient liés à « la dernière fois ».

Jane regarda le ciel.

- J'avais oublié combien le ciel est immense...

Il huma l'air, le nez aux quatre vents. Une odeur de crottin valsait autour d'eux mais c'était l'odeur de la liberté.

- Prenez votre temps, Jane – fit Lisbon – rien ne presse… nous avons tout notre temps… reprenez pied avec la « vraie vie »…

Jane la regarda étrangement.

- Je ne vous ai pas répondu ?

Cho et Lisbon se regardèrent, désarçonnés.

- Heuuuu non, fit, inquiète la jeune femme…

Ce fut Jane qui éclata de rire à son tour.

- Je vous ai bien eus !

Cho et Lisbon soufflèrent de soulagement.

- Bien sûr que j'accepte, dit Jane. Bien sûr que j'accepte !

- Vous m'avez fait peur, souffla Lisbon.

- Vous savez quoi, Lisbon ? Je vais beaucoup aimé travailler avec vous…

Ils montèrent dans la calèche en riant et les chevaux se dirigèrent vers la ville à petits pas.

.

Depuis une étroite fenêtre surplombant la scène, le Dr Muller souriait.

Elle était fière de Patrick Jane.

Il était sans doute encore fragile mais elle avait confiance en ses amis.

.

.

Cachée dans les fourrés, une ombre regardait, elle aussi, les chevaux s'éloigner.

L'homme grinçait des dents et mâchonnait une grosse chique. Il recrachait régulièrement sur le côté un jet de salive brunâtre. Il marmonna.

- Hello, Monsieur Patrick Jane… Bienvenue parmi les vivants...

Il se leva et disparut au milieu de la végétation en récitant un poème qui commençait par « Tiger, tiger… »...

.

**FIN**

* * *

(1) cf. Jane à la folie

(2) cf. La traque de Red John

(3) cf. Jane à la folie


End file.
